Perception: It's Not What You Think!
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: What is going on in the locker room? Are they really seeing what they think they are? My summaries suck. Please have fun reading! RKO/OC JC, EB and DB. One-shot.


**Just a short silly fic that dawned on me as I was about to drift off to sleep. I only own my OC Kayla. The rest don't belong to me, sadly. Please read and feel free to comment. Thank you!**

John bopped his head, listening to his iPod as he made his way to the locker room. He had reached the arena early, hoping to have some private time to warm up and get his mic routine on track before everyone arrived.

It suddenly dawned on him that he might be _too_ early. And, that the locker room might not be unlocked yet. However, to his surprise, he could see from afar that the locker room door was already slightly ajar.

Before John could push the door open, he heard a sound that made his body go still.

"Damn it, Kayla, go slowly, will you!"

John blinked. Silently, he peeked into the locker room, his eyes widening at the sight ahead of him. There, on the floor, was Kayla, kneeling between Randy's legs, as he sat on the bench. His face grimaced as Kayla's hands moved. Kayla's back was towards John so he couldn't see what the younger girl was doing – John could have come up with a lot of explanations for this scene. But, with the way Randy was moaning and groaning with Kayla in between his knees, and his track pants pulled down to his ankles, John's mind was filled with thought of a certain kind.

All of a sudden, Randy hissed and lurched forward, his hand reaching out to clutch Kayla by the shoulder.

John vaguely heard Kayla giggling softly. "Can't take it?"

"If you do it like that! I thought you said it'll feel good!" Randy defended himself before another hiss emerged from him.

Kayla giggled again. "You're such a baby, Randy. Spread your legs further, that's it." Randy continued to pant lightly as Kayla continued whatever it was she was doing.

John felt his heartbeat speed up, when someone suddenly clapped him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped in shock and turned around to see Dave Batista looking curiously at him. He was about to open his mouth to ask why John was hiding behind the door, when John quickly gestured for him to be silent. Dave was about to question him about it when he was interrupted by Randy's voice.

"Kayla!" he gasped, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry. It'll feel better soon. Just relax, baby," Kayla's soft voice floated out.

"Damn it, Kayla! I said to go slow!"

"I'm trying!" came the exasperated reply. "I need to go all the way in. It's... deep..."

"No shit," Randy replied sarcastically, before gasping again. "Kayla!"

Then, they heard Kayla sigh. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

John and Dave were about turn around and hurry away when they came face to face with Evan. Evan arched an eyebrow at his fellow Superstars' shocked expression, and like Dave, was about to ask when the other two put their fingers to their lips frantically.

"Oh yeah..." came a moan from within the locker room.

Curious, Evan walked towards the door and was about to push it open when he chanced upon the scene ahead of him, a few seconds before Randy moaned again.

"Better?" Kayla asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, much better," Randy sighed, leaning closer towards his girlfriend. He pulled her head closer to him, stroking her hair.

John's face turned sickly green. Dave seemed torn about what to do, not wanting to interrupt them but also, not wanting the awkward scene to continue.

"Ah, screw it," Evan suddenly said, pushing the door open.

The other two scrambled to pull him back but, he had walked just too far ahead. They groaned and braced themselves for an outburst.

As the highflyer disappeared into the locker room, they heard murmurs from within. When no horrified shrieks or cries ensued, they approached hesitantly.

Inside, Evan had begun to change into his ring attire and Randy was still on the bench, with his track pants still down and thankfully, his briefs up. Kayla was still kneeling but since she had already turned around, they could see that she was throwing some bloody cotton balls into the bin, before bending down to place a small pair of metal tongs and a bottle of cooling medicine for numbing wounds into a first aid kit.

Kayla looked up and saw them. She smiled. "Hey."

John stuttered, not able to reply coherently.

Kayla looked at John, puzzled. "Are you okay? Your face seems flushed."

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine," he quickly reassured her as he busied himself with unloading whatever contents were in his duffel bag into the locker.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" Dave asked, casually walking up to his former Evolution stablemate. He pointed at the cuts on the inside of Randy's thigh.

"The big baby fell while training in the ring," Kayla interjected. "He cut himself on the steel steps."

John, Evan and Dave looked at each other, each processing what Kayla had just said. Kayla frowned as she looked at them quizzically. They quickly got changed and headed out to the ring area.

Kayla looked at Randy who was still wincing a little as he started to stand up. "Off with those pants."

"Why?"

"We're not finished yet," Kayla replied, as she kneeled down again to take out a band-aid from the first aid kit.

"Oh," Randy said, pulling his pants back down. "I thought you had something else in mind"

Kayla looked up in surprise from her position on her knees, to see Randy looking down at her with a smirk. "Randy!" she admonished him, her cheeks acquiring a pink tinge.

Randy pulled Kayla into an embrace and kissed her. After a few moments, he released his hold on her and said huskily, "You know, you could make the wound even better by giving it a kiss."

"I... I..." Kayla stammered, her blush beginning to grow.

"And, better yet if your kisses take a detour to the left..."

"Randall Keith Orton!" Kayla whispered furiously. "Stop it! What if someone hears you?"

Randy laughed. "Okay, okay. I thought that you'd be turned on by the sounds I was making earlier."

Kayla glared at her unrepentant boyfriend, as she struggled out of the embrace to paste the band-aid on the small, deep cuts on his legs.

She moved aside, gesturing for him to stand and pull his pants up. But, before Randy could get them past his knees, Kayla tiptoed and tilted Randy's chin with a finger and gave him a soft kiss.

Before Randy could get over the surprise, Kayla whispered into his ear, "If you want to know if I was turned on by the noises you made just now, you can try it out again in our room tonight." With that, Kayla walked out of the locker room, leaving Randy staring at her.

"God, what that woman does to me..." he groaned to himself.

Quickly, he changed into his wrestling trunks and jogged out to the arena, contemplating the various things he and Kayla could do to make some great noises together.


End file.
